The present invention relates to filter elements and pertains particularly to a rebuildable filter cartridge.
Filtering systems are in wide use in many industries which utilize fluid which must be maintained in a clean condition. Dry cleaning plants, for example, utilize a considerable number of filters in maintaining the cleaning fluid in a usable condition. Such filters usually utilize a replaceable cartridge which is substantially tubular in configuration and fits within a filter chamber for filtering fluid passing therethrough. When the filter cartridge becomes sufficiently dirty that the flow of fluid through the system is inhibited, the cartridge is replaced.
Such cartridges are normally constructed of a metal support shell or frame having a tubular shaped body of filtering or absorbing material. The metal frame is built into the cartridge and supports the filter material and permits an axial load to be applied thereon for sealing purposes. When the cartridge is discarded the metal frame material is likewise discarded. This adds considerably to the expense of such filtering systems.
It is therefore desirable that a suitable filtering cartridge be available which eliminates this expense by permitting the filter material to be replaced independently of the filter cartridge support member.